


Become My Habit

by Moonglider



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Brian Works so Hard, Brian just wanted to play the guitar, Canon Compliant, Day6 just want to debut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, International student Brian, Jaehyung is awkward, Jaehyungparkian, Kang Younghyun | Young K-centric, Kim Wonpil doesn't understand Jae, LA boy jae, M/M, Not really though, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Park Sungjin struggles, Park Sungjin tries, Self-Indulgent, Soft Boys, Yoon Dowoon is a cutie, fight me, so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonglider/pseuds/Moonglider
Summary: Sometimes worlds collide and lives intertwine endlessly.X X XOr: Younghyun is stressed and anxious about his debut that's been delayed yet again because of a new member addition. He wasn't aware that he'd be meeting Jaehyung again. Or that all those feelings he tried to bury three years ago would be coming into the light. But Jaehyung just has that effect on him.





	1. I'm At The Same Place

**Author's Note:**

> So that summary wasn't very telling. I guess this is a story of how Jaehyung and Younghyun meet before Day6 becomes a reality and how they juggle their complicated relationship in their idol world. This fic mostly surrounds their pre-debut time together. And was really inspired by Jae taking Brian's spot as the guitarist and Brian hating him for it, lol. I've done quite a bit of research on their pre-debut lives and how Day6 came to be. But some of it is vague so I've fudged some dates to make the story flow better. Most if not all of what I reference is actually accurate information I've pulled from interviews and such. This was meant to be a one shot, but I decided to split it up into four chapters. At least, it's four chapters as of right now. I hope you enjoy and the title is lyrics from the Day6 song Habits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younghyun meets Jaehyung on a street corner. Lost in LA, Jaehyung only helps him get lost more. It's the beginning of something so much more for Younghyun. So much more than just being lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is lyrics from Day6's song Habit

**X 2010 X**

Younghyun met Jaehyung on the corner of a street he hadn’t meant to be on. It was one of those clumsy encounters girls squeal about in their favorite dramas. Younghyun was decidedly overwhelmed. He whirled one way then another trying to catch a street name and maybe any idea of where he was. Instead Younghyun missed the curb and was quickly plummeting face first towards the asphalt below him. Only, it wasn’t asphalt that was quickly coming closer to his face. A wooden instrument, an acoustic guitar actually – was removed quickly from his vision as his face met the rough fabric of jeans.

“You’re lucky I have quick reflexes or you’d owe me a new guitar.” A high pitched, grumbly, huffy voice greeted Younghyun’s ears as he tried to remove his face from the lap of this stranger.

“Sorry,” He pushed himself back onto his knees to finally see what poor soul he had fallen on.

“You okay there?” The boy – long limbed and awkward looking boy, with an unfortunate, jagged bowl cut – asked.

“Just lost.” Younghyun sighed, looking around again. He was so used to the winters in Canada that he had packed too warm for a winter in Los Angeles. Sweat was really starting to bead on his brows just under his beanie.

“Where are you trying to go?” The boy asked, pushing his bulky black rimmed glasses back up his nose.

“I don’t know. I was on a school trip and I got separated.” Younghyun suddenly felt hopeless in that moment. He took a seat next to the boy on the curb who was now packing up his guitar and stuffing loose change into his pockets that he was fishing out of his guitar case.

“Oh,” the boy hummed. “Where are you from?”

“Toronto,” Younghyun deadpanned.

“Oh, that’s kind of really far.” He snickered. “I’m Jae, by the way.”

“Brian,” Younghyun offered his English name.

“So, you’re in high school?” Jaehyung asked.

“Yeah, I was supposed to be graduating in a few months, but I imagine they’ll be expelling me now.” Younghyun was doing all he could to stop himself from breaking down into tears.

“Hmm,” Jaehyung hummed thoughtfully. “I doubt you’ll get expelled for getting lost. Wanna do something fun then?”

“Huh?” Younghyun gapped at the odd boy next to him.

“I only get down here so often. I go to college a good hour away. I’d like to do something fun with a cute boy.” The smile that pulled at Jaehyung’s lips could only be considered the greasiest smirk Younghyun had seen, yet still so goofy and inviting.

“You think I’m cute?” The disbelief evident in his voice.

“Fucking adorable.” Jaehyung rolled his eyes before getting up. “Let’s get you more lost.”

**X X X**

Younghyun couldn’t help it. Jaehyung was a young, noodly bean pole with glasses that covered half his face and a jagged bowl cut that kept obstructing his vision. Jaehyung was _wonderful_. He was loud and ridiculous and made Younghyun laugh endlessly. He’d walk around with these long strides, swinging his heavy guitar case on the pretty empty streets. Younghyun had since discovered Los Angeles was not a walking city. Not like New York City had been.

They were walking down one boulevard after another, eyeing expensive items through shop windows. Jaehyung would ooh and aah after every expensive watch he saw and laugh out right at the ridiculous sunglasses he’d seen. Younghyun was having a surprisingly good time doing absolutely nothing while being completely lost with this perfect stranger. And that’s when they happened upon a hole in the wall guitar store.

Jaehyung’s eyes lit up as he met Younghyun’s. “Let’s go in?” He could hardly contain the excitement.

As soon as the bell dinged closed behind them, they found themselves rushing towards the wall of guitars. Younghyun’s eyes sparkled as he took in the various shapes and colors of the instruments.

“Do you play?” Jaehyung asked, eyes never straying from the red hot electric guitar in front of him.

“Yeah, I’m actually in a band back in Toronto with some friends.” Younghyun explained.

“Cool, I upload covers on YouTube.” Jaehyung reached for the guitar before second guessing and bringing his hand back to his side.

“Oh yeah, I’m on YouTube too. What’s your channel called?” Younghyun asked.

Jaehyung snickered before answering, “[yellowpostitman](https://www.youtube.com/user/yellowpostitman), it’s a stupid name.” He chuckled. “What’s the name of your band?”

“3rd Degree, there are three of us.” Younghyun explained.

“Straightforward,” Jaehyung nodded. “I like it. Do you just play the guitar?”

“Not really, I can play the bass and drums, but I do prefer playing the guitar.”

“That’s cool, I can only play the guitar.” At that moment Younghyun’s stomach rumbled.

“Uh,” Younghyun felt his face grow warm at his stomach’s interruption.

“Let’s go find an In-and-Out Burger.” Jaehyung shook his head, whipping the bangs from his eyes. “I have a pocket full of loose change.” He grabbed Younghyun’s wrist and pulled him from the quaint guitar store.

**X X X**

Eventually Younghyun was able to contact one of his teachers using a phone from an employee at In-and-Out Burger. He had to first contact the school to get the teacher’s number, but eventually he had gotten a hold of them. And they had given him the address of the hotel. Jaehyung helped him find his way there and by the time they had reached their destination, the sun was starting to set and a chill was setting in.

“Well, I gotta catch a bus back to Long Beach.” Jaehyung sighed, sad to be leaving Younghyun.

“I’ll find you on YouTube?” Younghyun said as Jaehyung turned to leave.

“Yeah, if you’re ever in Cali again and want to get lost?” Jaehyung wiggled his eyebrows.

Younghyun couldn’t take it. Jaehyung was an awkward bean pole that made his heart thump painfully in his chest. He rushed forward reaching for Jaehyung’s wrist, pulled him so that barely an inch separated them. And then pressed his lips to Jaehyung’s.

It was quick, soft and tasted like salt and ketchup. Younghyun pulled back as quickly as he surged forward and with a soft smile he said, “Thanks for helping me get lost.”

Jaehyung’s face was as bright as a tomato as he stuttered, “N-no pr-pro-proble-em.” Before ducking away to catch a cab to the bus stop. He waved one last time as he got in a cab, face still rosy pink, but he couldn’t help but smile back at Younghyun. He yelled, “Goodbye Brian!”

“Bye Jae!”

Younghyun was in a load of trouble. That smile he had stretching across his face had immediately died. His teacher had snatched him the moment he had entered the hotel and he proceeded to get an earful about proper etiquette when one gets lost in a city they are unfamiliar with. He hadn’t gotten in much trouble beyond that besides a thorough scolding from his parents. His teacher seemed more relieved to have him still alive than concern themselves with further punishment.

He was immediately sent back to his room after the conversation with his parents. He found his roommate for the trip lazily watching TV and munching on a bag of chips. With a quick nod, he ducked back out of the room and down to the lobby where there was a room with a few computers. There was a curfew and if he got caught he would be in an immense amount of trouble. Perhaps expulsion worthy trouble. That didn’t seem to matter to Younghyun as he pulled up YouTube and typed in, yellowpostitman. What greeted him was a YouTube channel with the awkward boy he just spent the day with holding an acoustic guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, references I made:
> 
> 1\. The beginning when Briann falls in Jae's lap, I was inspired by this [video](https://youtu.be/vTJsklNO8Ww).
> 
> 2\. If you don't know, Brian attended a high school in Toronto, Canada that was actually an English and French immersion school.
> 
> 3\. Before Jaehyung debuted he went to California State University Long Beach.
> 
> 4\. Younghyun was actually scouted by JYP in 2010 along with his friend from his band 3rd Degree. His friend sadly decided not to continue with music.
> 
> 5\. Jae actually did upload covers. [yellowpostitman](https://www.youtube.com/user/yellowpostitman) still exists. If you haven't seen fetus Jae, Idk what you're doing with your life.  
> I think that's the end of my references I made in this chapter to real life Brian and Jae. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)


	2. I’m Waiting For You To Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And one day Jaehyung comes sauntering back into Younghyun's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is lyrics from Day6's song Habit.

  **X 2013 X**  

It had been a long road coming. Younghyun had been training alongside Sungjin, Wonpil and Junhyuk, not to mention other trainees under JYP Entertainment since he was scouted back in 2010. They had just been told, from JYP himself, that they were going to debut under the name _5LIVE_. They were also getting another member. Younghyun however, wasn’t sure why he was being called into a meeting.

 He was completely blindsided when they sent him out with the information he would no longer be on the electric guitar.

Apparently Younghyun was called in for a meeting just so the company could tell him he was being downgraded to the bass. By the time he got back to the dorms, Younghyun was fuming. Somebody new, somebody who hadn’t been there training for years, _somebody_ none of them knew, was taking his position in the band. And he got no say. Zilch. Nada. Nothing! He didn’t even get a reason. It’s not like management said this new person was a better guitarist or anything. Just that he had to play the bass now.

Don’t get Younghyun wrong. He loves playing the bass. He wouldn’t have picked it up if he hadn’t loved it. But the guitar was something else. It meant something else to him. Something special. A memory he’d always hold on to. Jaehyung’s eyes lighting up the moment he laid eyes on the row of guitars. His wrist latched in Jaehyung’s hand as they left the guitar shop. Watching every video uploaded on  _yellowpostitman_. He still had that acoustic guitar Younghyun almost smashed with his face. And every few months Jaehyung would upload another cover. 

Until recently.

He hadn’t uploaded a cover in about a year now. Younghyun couldn’t help but wonder what happened to him. Where he’d suddenly gone without much warning. And perhaps Younghyun would have known if he ever had the courage to let Jaehyung know who he was instead of remaining an anonymous commenter.

That was behind Younghyun now. It was his own fault for never reaching out to Jaehyung. Now he needed to focus on his debut. Even though it wouldn’t be with a guitar. Still, he’d worked too hard to let this stop him.

And yet, still, he was fuming, smoke practically steaming out of his ears.

“Someone new is moving in,” he explained to Sungjin and Wonpil.

They were understanding enough and let him sleep in their room so that Younghyun could avoid their new bandmate for as long as possible. Sungjin thought he was being rather childish, but allowed him to wallow for now.

“You’re gonna have to see him tomorrow. We’re having our first band practice.” Sungjin explained.

Younghyun let out a long drawn out sigh, flopping onto Sungjin’s bed. “Whatever,” he grumbled, petulant like a child.

“He has to go to a meeting in the morning with management, but after that you need to be civil with him, our manager is going to come watch our practice.” Sungjin explained before leaving him and Wonpil alone.

“Don’t worry hyung, you’ll be amazing on the bass and I’m sure the new bandmate will be really nice.” Wonpil’s encouraging smile just wasn’t enough to make Younghyun smile back, but he appreciated the effort.

**X X X**

Younghyun was fiddling with his bass, adjusting the strap and making sure it was hooked up to the amplifier correctly. Junhyuk was running his hands across his keyboard and Sungjin was strumming softly on his guitar. Why did Sungjin get to keep his position on the guitar? A soft warning knock came on the practice room door before their manager’s head popped in.

“Hey, I’ve brought Jaehyung, but I can’t stay. Welcome him nicely.” Their manager gave an encouraging smile before escaping through the small crack in the door.

The door inched open further and Younghyun ducked his head down, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. “Ah, hi?” The awkward English that the boy spoke immediately gave Younghyun a chill. Sounded familiar but so out of place in South Korea’s capital.

“Oh,” Sungjin awkwardly stumbled with his English before Jaehyung attempted to speak Korean. It sounded like a cluster fuck of wrong syllables to Younghyun’s ear. “Younghyun-ah?” Sungjin called.

“Fine,” He grumbled, used to being the given translator. Half of GOT7 could hardly speak Korean, Younghyun was always being called to mediate conflicts between the band members, especially for Mark and Jackson.

When Younghyun finally lifted his head, everything slowed down as he took in the bean pole before him. Hood up, brown hair spiked up, chunky square rimmed glasses taking up half his face and a weathered guitar case hanging from his shoulder. Time grinded to a halt and cotton filled his ears. Everything seemed muted as they made eye contact. Not fireworks, not an explosion of love, just disbelief that the person in front of him was here and _alive_.

“Wow,” Jaehyung breathed, a quirky smile taking over his face, filling in the gaps his glasses left untouched. “I can’t believe it’s you.”

A hundred thoughts flooded Younghyun’s head. What were the odds? Was this even real? Perhaps he was hallucinating? He hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Maybe he was still sleeping? It felt unreal standing in their cramped practice room, everyone staring at them, looking between them, wondering what was happening. Sungjin had definitely said something to Younghyun. It all felt like background noise as he took in the boy with the guitar in front of him.

“You took my spot, asshole!” Younghyun almost wanted to slap himself. It had been years since he had seen Jaehyung and that was the first thing he said?

“What?” Jaehyung was right to be confused, having no context to the situation management had put him in.

“Younghyun-ah, translate for us?” Sungjin prompted, still looking rather confused between the two of them.

“You’re the new guitarist?” Younghyun asked, waving Sungjin off.

“Oh yeah, pretty cool? Are you playing the guitar too?” He asked, coming closer, even considering a hug but still reading the awkward tension.

“No, management moved me to bass, because apparently, there was someone better.” Younghyun knew he was coming off rather dry and this wasn’t how he should be treating Jaehyung after all these years. He was still bitter though.

“Oh,” Jaehyung breathed taking a step closer. “You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

“It’s fine. Whatever.” Younghyun shrugged it off and turned to Sungjin who was looking rather frustrated.

“I – uh – Wonpil!” Wonpil gushed in broken English, moving right into Jaehyung’s space and stretching out his hand.

“Hi, Jae.” He took Wonpil’s hand cautiously, eyeing the man oddly.

 **X X X**  

Younghyun saw Jaehyung reaching for the guitar besides him. He hadn’t thought it through before he grabbed it. Jaehyung just about had his hand around the neck of the guitar as Younghyun reached forward and snatched it. He set the guitar in his lap, pretending not to notice Jaehyung’s awkward hand outstretched next to him.

“Uh,” Jaehyung just gapped at Younghyun. “Brian?” He hissed.

“Hmm?” Younghyun didn’t look up, if he made eye contact he knew he’d feel bad.

“I thought I was playing the guitar? I can’t really play the bass.” He chuckled, awkward. 

“Oh, yeah.” Younghyun sighed finally looking up at Jaehyung’s unsure face. He felt bad. Jaehyung didn’t deserve this. “Here,” He handed over the guitar. 

Sungjin counted off and they launched into their first song. Practice went like that for a few hours with minor breaks in between. Younghyun messed up quite a bit as he hadn’t been practicing the bass for a while. Jaehyung was still getting used to the band dynamic. It was a rough practice before they called it quits for the day. 

“Hyung?” Wonpil asked, gesturing to the door.

Younghyun waved him off, “I’m going to practice a bit more, I’m rusty.”

Younghyun had thought he was alone, that everyone had left. But Jaehyung stepped back in the room, coming to sit by Younghyun. “You going back?”

“Oh, uh, I need to practice some more.”

“Me too.” Jaehyung decided, settling in and pulling his guitar into his lap. “So, uh, it’s been a while?”

“Yeah,” Younghyun chuckled.

“What do they keep calling you?” He asked.

“You mean my name?” Younghyun was struck by the serious nod Jaehyung gave him in return. “It’s Younghyun, that’s my Korean name.”

“Oh, I just thought your name was Brian.” Jaehyung shrugged, fiddling the strings of his guitar.

“That’s the name I picked for Canada.” Younghyun explained. 

“So you’re from South Korea?” He asked.

Younghyun gave him a stiff nod, getting back to his bass.

It was reaching late evening before Jaehyung let out a wail of protest. “Come on man, how long are you gonna practice? I think my fingers are numb or they’re bleeding, they’re too numb for me to tell!” He hollered. 

“Give me,” Younghyun grabbed Jaehyung’s flailing limbs and inspected his fingers. “You’re fine.” He looked up at Jaehyung who had gone quiet. 

“Feed me.” Younghyun couldn’t help but let the laughter burst from him. “I’m being serious. Feed me.” 

“I know you are.” Younghyun breathed out, setting the bass down as he did before dropping it.

 **X X X**  

“Too expensive.” Jaehyung pointed at the menu.

Younghyun nodded. They were struggling musicians very much in debt, he understood why Jaehyung wasn’t willing to spend a lot on food. However, this was the eighth place Jaehyung had said no to. Younghyun was debating just going back to the dorm and eating some ramen.

“I’ve eaten here before, not very pricy, big portions.” Younghyun gestured to a restaurant across the street.

“Too expensive.” Jaehyung whined.

“Jae!” Younghyun whined back.

“Brian!” Jaehyung whined in retaliation. “Wait!” Jaehyung shouted before Younghyun could utter his comeback. “McDonalds!” Jaehyung practically squealed.

“You’re kidding me. You did _not_ come all the way to South Korea to eat at a McDonalds!” Younghyun was practically flabbergasted.

“A poor man’s meal is universal.” Jaehyung patted Younghyun on the shoulder solemnly.

“What does that even mean?” He didn’t get a response as Jaehyung dodged cars to get across the street.

“You’re a mess,” Younghyun mumbled as Jaehyung scanned the menu endlessly trying to find the best bargain.

“What do you want?” He asked instead, finally deciding on the combo he wanted.

“That one, with chicken.” Younghyun pointed at the menu. Jaehyung followed his finger with a squinty stare.

“I don’t see it.”

“There.” Younghyun pointed more forcefully.

Jaehyung, leaning on the counter, “Where?”

“That one with the chicken.” Younghyun forcefully turned Jaehyung’s head to the correct direction, both palms pressing into the side of his head.

“Are you talking about McNuggets?” Jaehyung gapped at Younghyun. “Brian, use your words.” 

“Pft, go away.” Younghyun sulked.

“Why are you like this?” Jaehyung stomped. 

“Do you have any money by the way?” Younghyun asked instead.

“Brian,” Jaehyung’s jaw dropped. “You’re kidding me?” Younghyun suppressed a smile and shook his head.

Jaehyung grumbled his entire way to their table, a tray tightly clenched in his hands. Younghyun just followed, smiling softly at the grumbling boy. This reminded him of their time at In-and-Out Burger. Jaehyung dropping a pile of loose change on the counter much to the cashier’s dismay. The two of them standing there painstakingly counting out nickels and dimes. Younghyun had no clue how to count American money and only had Canadian money on him. Jaehyung kept forgetting how many pennies he had counted out. They had been a few dimes short, but the cashier had given up by that point. Younghyun held that memory close to his heart for years. He almost couldn’t believe they were reliving it now.

“I’ve paid twice now!” Jaehyung accused as they sat down. “You’re paying next time, and the time after that, and the time after that, and every time we go out.” He declared.

“Okay,” Younghyun smiled softly at him, too endeared to complain. “So, what have you been up to? You haven’t posted a cover in a while.” Younghyun started.

“Wait!” Jaehyung stopped from scarfing down his fries. “You actually found my account? I thought you forgot.”

“Uh, yeah, I watched your covers.” He shrugged, popping a McNugget into his mouth.

“Not cool, dude. Why didn’t you comment or something?” He pressed.

“Just figured you didn’t want to talk to me. It wasn’t like we were ever gonna see each other again.”

“You hear yourself, right? We are literally sitting in a McDonalds together in Seoul.” Jaehyung gave him an incredulous look.

“Well, I didn’t think this was ever going to happen.” Younghyun attempted as if it was a reason. “Besides, I got scouted almost immediately. Things just moved too fast.”

“Oh, is that why I couldn’t really find anything on 3rd Degree? I tried to contact a manager, but nada.”

“Yeah, 3rd Degree fell apart pretty quickly.” Younghyun shrugged again, he had already mourned his band and was ready to start as 5LIVE.

 “It’s really nice seeing you again.” Jaehyung ducked down, letting his glasses obscure his red face. “I had a lot of fun getting lost. I kind of missed you.” He chuckled dryly. “That’s weird, I know—” 

“No,” Younghyun stopped him. “I missed you too. I’m glad you’re gonna play guitar in the band.”

“So you’re not mad about that anymore?” Jaehyung joked.

 “If it’s you, no.” Younghyun softly admitted under his breath. Jaehyung heard anyway. 

“Let’s head back?” Jaehyung offered in the silence, uncertain how to respond. He wasn’t sure if what was on his mind was appropriate to say.

 “Yeah,” Younghyun nodded. 

He just couldn’t — “You know, I kept uploading covers hoping you’d find them.”

 “I’m sorry,” Younghyun amended. He hadn’t realized. Hadn’t realized each song cover was a call for Younghyun to answer him.

 “I’ll think about forgiving you.” He huffed, waiting for Younghyun to lead the way. Jaehyung had no clue where they were.

 How the tables have turned.

 **X X X**  

“Brian, calm down!” Jaehyung ran after him. “Brian!” Jaehyung finally grabbed his arm, attempting to halt him.

“Let go,” Younghyun pulled away, not making enough effort to make it count. “Let go.” He repeated.

“It’s not that big of a deal. Everything went fine. Why are you so upset?” Jaehyung pressed.

“That showcase was a mess. Nothing went right.” Shoulders slouched, head ducked down, Younghyun seemed so defeated.

“So it started off a little rocky, but it ended fine. The fans loved it.” Jaehyung tried, tugging Younghyun closer to him, his back still turned however.

“Oh really? All thirty of them? That was shit.” He growled, finally turning towards Jaehyung. His forehead was slick with sweat. His bleached hair that had been spiked up now plastered to his forehead. He looked tired, exhausted, just exactly how Younghyun was feeling. Probably looked as well. “Fuck.”

“Brian…” He didn’t know what to say. Their showcase started out a little rocky. Not that many people showed up. But those who did were so supportive. Jaehyung didn’t know how to comfort Younghyun. Everyone else was with Wonpil who had burst into tears the minute they got off stage. “Brian, it's just the first one. We have so much more ahead of us. Don’t give up.” Jaehyung whispered the last part, the air punching out of him as Younghyun collapsed into his arms.

The minute Jaehyung had walked back into Younghyun’s life, nothing had been the same. Younghyun stopped staying up all night to compose and if he did, Jaehyung would be there too, helping him. He stopped spending hours in the practice room skipping meals. Jaehyung was very demanding. He had to be fed or Younghyun never heard the end of it. Jaehyung, in the few short months they’ve spent together, had become Younghyun’s lifeline.

“Jae…” Younghyun whined, “Stay, promise you’ll stay?”

“I’m not going anywhere, promise.” In these moments, Younghyun liked that Jaehyung was taller than him, disliked that he was broader then Jaehyung. He wished he could be small and stay in Jaehyung’s embrace forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I jumped forward in time. What do you think? I'm gonna do that more btw.
> 
> References:
> 
> 1\. So Jae actually did replace Brian as the main guitarist in the band and Brian was real bitter about it. Actually hated Jae for a bit. But how can you hate Jae for long? So this was what actually inspired this story from me. This is the only enemies to friends to lovers your really gonna see. They don't hate each other for long and its mostly one sided, lol.
> 
> 2\. The bit about Brian translating for Got7 was inspired by Mark and Hui from pentagon having an argument and Brian being brought in to translate between the two, because Mark didn't know Korean well enough. And then Mark started fighting with everyone, including Youngjae from BAP and JB from Got7 as well. And cute Brian had to carefully translate and wow, I love him very much. Here is a little [thing](https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/day6-young-k-translate-got7-fight/) about it.
> 
> 3\. Them going to McDonalds was inspired by this [video](https://youtu.be/RkVjIUyNXoc), as well as Jae being a broke musician. You can start watching around the 9 minute mark, it only last about a minute, the moment I was inspired by. But, you know, watch the whole thing, it's funny.
> 
> 4\. And finally, that showcase right here at the end is this [video](https://youtu.be/0Vs_o3llbFg). They are fetuses it so cute. But also, it was kind of a mess. Wow, it's pre-Dowoon, I can't even.  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)


	3. I Guess This Is What You Call A Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too much is said when so little can happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is lyrics from the Day6 song Habit. Honestly, such a wonderful song.

**X 2014 X**

 

 “Jae,” Younghyun sighed, collapsing down next to him on the couch. They had just gotten back from another failed showcase in front of JYP, no less. Sungjin had gone off to meet with management and Wonpil had escaped to his room. Junhyuk had left the minute they arrived back at their dorm. “It’s over, isn't it?”

“Don’t say that.” Jaehyung murmured back. But they both knew. God, they both knew. It was written on the face of everyone they passed. _5LIVE_ was dead.

“What are you going to do now? Go back to the States?” He nibbled on his bottom lip, anything to distract him.

“I’m not giving up yet. Brian, don’t, okay? It’s not over yet.” Jaehyung was firm in his belief.

“JYP is never going to debut us now. That first showcase last year was a mess. It’s not any better now.”

The silence was heavy between them. Palpable in the air surrounding them. Saying so much more than words could ever. They were tired. So tired and drained due to the training process. It was hard to imagine anything beyond this hell, or ever imagine it getting better.

“Then we’ll go to another company.” He tried.

“Maybe,” Younghyun sighed. He didn’t know if he could. Could do this all over again. 

“Let’s go eat.” Jaehyung leaned to the left, knocking into Younghyun, playfully bumping him to lighten the mood. He could see the exhaustion all over Younghyun’s face. Something had to give. 

“That’s really all you can think of?” He gasped out. “I sometimes wonder if you have a brain at all or just two stomachs.”

 “Maybe three…” Jaehyung joked back.

 “I’m gonna grab Wonpil, eat in or out?” He asked, standing up and popping his back in the process.

 “Here?” Jaehyung shrugged.

 “Pil-ah?” Younghyun knocked. He could hear the sniffling from behind the door. “I’m coming in, okay?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead he pushed open the door. Found Wonpil in tears on his bed. He cuddled Wonpil into a tight embrace. Soothing the poor boy who had his heartbroken too much at this point.

 They stayed like that, Wonpil rubbing at his eyes, Younghyun tightening his arms around him. Wonpil had been here with him every step of the way. When they were going to debut in an idol group together and then in a band. If anyone could understand the crushing feeling of all this, then it was Wonpil. God, it was Wonpil and he was crying just like Younghyun wanted to. Wanted to just break down. Throw a goddamn fit. Have a tantrum like a spoiled child.

 “Guys?” Jaehyung called. “I’m just heating up these leftovers!” He yelled even though the kitchen wasn’t that far away and this dorm was rather small. Jaehyung didn’t have to yell. It was so quiet in the dorm, just the sounds of sniffling that filled the air. And of course, Jaehyung’s shouting.

 “Come on?” Younghyun got up, pulling Wonpil with him. “It’s going to be alright. It’s not the first time our debut was postponed.” He knew that wasn’t very comforting. But they always bounced back.

 “Feels permeant now.” Wonpil murmured.

 “Yeah,” He sighed, it does. “It won’t be.”

 

**X X X**

 

“Junhyuk?” Jaehyung called.

 He got a grunt in reply from the top of the bunk bed.

 “Not helpful,” Jaehyung grumbled. “Do you know where Brian went?”

 “How would I know? You’re the one attached to his hip all the damn time.”

 “Again, not helpful.” Jaehyung got up. Younghyun had gotten up and left before Jaehyung woke up. Much to his dismay. They often napped together in the afternoon and then headed to the studio to either practice or work on composing. He was not entirely pleased with this turn of events.

 “Probably the studio. That’s where he always is.” Junhyuk finally offered. Jaehyung could have guessed that.

 “Thanks,” He got up and shoved some Jordans on before heading for the door.

 Junhyuk was right, as predicted. Younghyun was sitting at a table in their practice room, paper’s spread out before him. He was squinting with a frustrated tilt to his head. Jaehyung chuckled, filling the quiet space. He wasn’t sure if Younghyun was squinting so angrily at his papers because he couldn’t see or because he was actually frustrated.

 “Don’t laugh,” Younghyun grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

 “What are you doing?” Jaehyung asked, taking a seat next to Younghyun.

 “Just looking at this song Wonpil-ah and I wrote. If we could just show JYP that we have amazing songs, then maybe…” They both knew that wasn’t true. They’ve tried showing the songs they’ve written. It hadn’t gotten them far in the past.

 “You compared a girl’s love to Pandora’s box?” Jaehyung chuckled, reading more of the lyrics.

 Younghyun rammed his shoulder into Jaehyung’s side, “Shut up, go away.” He whined. “Writing lyrics are hard.”

 “I know!” Jaehyung pushed back. “Can I help?”

 Younghyun nodded in response, moving over for the taller boy to sit down at his cluttered table. They sat in silence, Jaehyung reading over the various sheets of music Younghyun had spread out and muttering the Korean words. Jaehyung was tapping away at the table, stumbling over the Korean, but trying nonetheless.

 “You’re getting better.” Younghyun offered.

 “Huh?” Jaehyung looked up at him suddenly, letting his glasses slide back over his nose.

 “Reading Korean.” Younghyun gestured to the sheet of music in the other boy’s hand. “This time last year you wouldn’t have even tried.” He teased.

 “My pronunciation still sucks.” Jaehyung pouted, setting the music sheet back down to fish out another.

 “Maybe this time next year you’ll be completely fluent.”

 Jaehyung chuckled at this, “We’ll see.” He doubted it. Languages, although weren’t entirely difficult for him to pick up, did get crossed in his head, which often left a lot of confusion.

 They continued on in silence, just quiet humming of the rhythms in front of them and on and off muttering of the Korean splashed across the pages. The evening was slowly turning into night as the natural light streaming in from the windows became nonexistent. Jaehyung had started yawning which Younghyun was finding it hard to ignore as he yawned in response.

 “Well,” Jaehyung cleared his throat, stretching up and twisting his body to make it crack after sitting in the chair for a few hours. “I can’t do this anymore.” He declared.

 “You should head back.” Younghyun didn’t bother looking up from the song he was so close to completing. It had been done for a while, just didn’t have much lyrics to go with it.

 “Come with.” Jaehyung urged.

 “I’m so close to finishing this one.” He waved him off, focusing back on the song.

 “A lot of these are almost done. They’re looking really good. We probably have enough for a whole album, maybe two mini albums.” Jaehyung exclaimed, cleaning up the sheets of music he had been focusing on and organizing them into individual songs instead of the clutter they had been.

 After a few more minutes Younghyun finally sat back with a sigh. “I guess I’m done. This one isn’t going to get any better today.”

 “These are really good songs, Brian. You are really talented.” Jaehyung couldn’t stop the soft smile from pulling at the corner of his lips at the way Younghyun brightened at the compliment.

 “You’re not bad yourself.” Younghyun offered. “You should be showing JYP the songs you’ve written.”

 “I haven’t really written anything. Just working on your stuff.” Jaehyung huffed, a little embarrassed at the sudden attention.

 “You know that’s not true. What about Better Man? I bet you have a bunch of songs you’ve hidden from me.” Younghyun joked.

 “No!” Jaehyung gasped, immediately going rigid. “You have not watched that!” He was practically yelling in Younghyun’s face.

 “I believe I was one of the first people who liked it.” Younghyun declared even though he knew that wasn’t true. Maybe one of the first hundred.

 The table met Jaehyung’s face quickly with a loud thud. “I cannot believe this.” He whined, muffled by the table. “Shoot me, that’s so cringy.”

 “No it’s not. It was cute. You had a crush, it was sweet.” Younghyun attempted to comfort him. He just got a loud pained groan from Jaehyung in response. “Who was it for?” He couldn’t help asking. Had been wondering since the day he saw it.

 “No one in particular.” Jaehyung murmured, finally lifting his head from the table, a red crease pressed into his forehead. “Just, had some feelings to work through.”

 “Like what?” Younghyun pressed.

 “Well, it’s not really about loving a girl and wanting to be better for her. It was more about coming to terms with my sexuality.” Jaehyung felt his face go red, felt the heat quickly consume him.

 “Oh, how so?” Younghyun’s furrowed, that wasn’t what he was expecting.

 “Kind of coming out? Or trying to come out, wanting to at least. I changed the pronouns just before I recorded it. Couldn’t really come out in the end. And now I’m in one of the most conservative countries there is. So, that’s not happening. Ever.” He realized this was the first time he ever spoke about what the song actually meant to him. About being a better man and accepting himself, not cowering away. In the end, he couldn’t do it and the song just became a reminder of that.

 "I had no idea.” Younghyun said.

 “What about these songs we’ve been working on? They’ve got some depressing lyrics. ‘I think I’m gonna collapse from this exhaustion. I don’t expect you to be my life partner, but just think of me a little more. I can’t push you away, even if I try.’” Jaehyung reads off the sheets of music in his hands. “Who hurt you?” He jokingly asks.

 “Ah, that one is about you.”

 Jaehyung’s head whips to the side, eyes widen like saucers behind his glasses. “Me?” He asks.

 “Well, I had you in mind when I was originally writing it. It’s changed a bit since then. It mostly started out about how I couldn’t reach out to you and it was driving me out of my mind. Exhausting me to constantly think about it and then to see you post covers and it felt like you were so out of reach. But yeah, the lyrics have defiantly changed and honestly, I need to still work on them.” Younghyun explains.

 “You should have.” Jaehyung whispers, looking down at the sheet music.

 “Huh?” Younghyun questions, leaning forward to hear better.

 “You should have contacted me, I wanted you too.” Jaehyung lets out ragged sigh.

 “It’s too late now, huh?” Younghyun turns away.

 “What do you mean?”

 “I mean, the opportunity is gone. We’re doing this now. All those things that could have been are in the past. We’re closer than ever now, but any possibility is so far away.” He explains.

 “I guess, yeah.” Jaehyung hangs his head. “Fuck.” He sucks in a deep breath. “I never thought you’d…say that. You know, imply that you like me. I never thought I’d see you again or hear from you. And now, here you are. We’re so close. We sleep in the same room for fuck sakes and it just _sucks_.” He hisses.

 Younghyun groans, dropping his head into his hands propped up on the table. “This is so fucked. I’ve been trying to ignore this for a whole year and now…it’s here. It's in the open and we can’t do shit.”

 “I was fine being friends.” Jaehyung murmurs. “I just thought, that what happened in LA, that kiss was just, spontaneous. Didn’t mean much. And you didn’t show much sign of interest when we met again so I just assumed. But this changes everything.”

 They sat in silence for a while. Younghyun was heartbroken. Felt every crack that he tried to fill since meeting Jaehyung had begun to shatter. Jaehyung didn’t want to keep any of it inside anymore. Just so tired of constantly pretending to be someone else. Not when he could be himself with the person besides him.

 Against all better judgment Jaehyung tugged at Younghyun until he pulled closer, away from the table. Leaning in – Jaehyung was awkward, that was a given and too nervous to function – he gripped Younghyun’s shoulders before going for it. Planting a kiss right on Younghyun’s lips, much to both of their surprise. Younghyun was slow to react, but reached for Jaehyung as he realized what was actually happening. They were kissing. Something Younghyun had never thought was going to happen again. Dry lips pressed against each other, Younghyun knocking Jaehyung’s thick rimmed glasses and a clacking of their teeth. Perfect.

 Jaehyung pulled back, red and hot he breathed, “I like you. A lot. My feelings have never gone away and I just…don’t want to do this anymore. I can’t ignore it anymore.” Jaehyung breathes out, a weight finally being lifted from his chest after all these years.

 “Jaehyung,” Younghyun hardly ever use his full name, it startled him. “We don’t have to ignore it. We can’t.” Younghyun was picking his words carefully. “I like you. I’ve liked you since I decided to kiss you on that sidewalk. But music has always come first and I can’t just throw this opportunity away yet. We both can’t.” Nothing has felt shittier coming out of Younghyun’s mouth.

 He wanted to ignore the tears pricking at the corners of Jaehyung’s eyes. “I know. I know. I do. I know.” He took a deep breath, calming himself somewhat. “We’re still friends, right?” Jaehyung finally asked.

 “Yeah,” Younghyun breathed. “And I don’t know, maybe if something changes or if we still feel like this later on. I mean this doesn’t have to be a definite no, right?”

 Jaehyung nodded, sniffling and pushing his hair back. “I’m exhausted.” He let out a dry chuckle.

 “Let’s head back. That nap wasn’t enough.” Younghyun stood up, began gathering his things.

 “I don’t even know how we got here.” Jaehyung continued to chuckle, dry and rough.

 “Music is a direct line to the heart. You’ve always been in mine.” Younghyun gave him a cheesy smile that had Jaehyung laughing out right.

 “That was so greasy, get away from!” Jaehyung jumped up, dodging away from Younghyun who tried to grab him in a hug.

 “Aw, come on?” Younghyun whined, reaching out his arms for a hug, still.

 “No, let’s just go. You don’t deserve a hug for that.” Jaehyung held his ground against Younghyun’s pout which was no easy feat.

 “Fine, but let’s cuddle later. I need help getting to sleep.” Younghyun offered an explanation even though Jaehyung didn’t need one. It had become a habit, they knew what each other needed, no explanation required.

 “Okay,” He nodded, packing up the rest of his stuff. They could cuddle. At least that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so one more chapter. Wow. I know how this ends, but I don't? Like I got how it ends. But how do I do it? Sigh, too many options. Where to begin. So references.
> 
> 1\. I don't know much about 5LIVE, other than they didn't debut for a variety of reasons. One of which was the name was too similar to Maroon5. But I imagine this was incredibly difficult for everyone to deal with.
> 
> 2\. So, I reference the song Pandora when Jae says you compared a girl to Pandora's box. This was a pre-debut song that Brian and Wonpil made that later, Jae also helped with. Check out the lyrics [here](https://medium.com/@dearmyuniverse/day6-pandora-korean-english-lyrics-eb2f8068064b). 
> 
> 3\. Younghyun was actually instrumental in teaching Jaehyung Korean. Brian was his number one teacher. So very cute.
> 
> 4\. And the best reference made: [Better Man](https://youtu.be/vso75gWtXUc). Honestly, go check it out. Fetus Jae is too cute for words.
> 
> 5\. And lastly, I referenced Brian's lyrics for his rap in Out Of My Mind. The song is on the first album and Brian did write these lyrics. He writes the majority of his raps in there earlier songs. I'm assuming that you've clicked on a Jaehyungparkian fic because you at least like Day6. So I'm not linking the song, because honestly you should have listened to it by now. If not, you have some Day6 to educate yourself further on.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)


	4. You Remain In Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried to finish this before the comeback but I didn't because I suck. Moving on, the comeback. Holy mother of god. Day6 can do no wrong. I have not recovered. The title track is...happy! I just *sobbing*
> 
> Moving on, I cannot cry about the comeback all day. But tell me what you thought of it, what's your favorite song off the album? I'm thinking For Me is my favorite, but its too soon to tell. Anyway, this story is technically done! But like, I have an epilogue idea that I would totally be willing to write if someone wanted that. If not, this story has finished where I wanted it too. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for joining me on this journey!!!

**X 2015 X**

 

“Why?” Jaehyung groaned. “Huh, why?” 

“Jae?” Younghyun groaned back, not ready to quite wake up.

“So…”

“Jae?” Younghyun groaned again, sitting up see Jaehyung still sleeping, his brow furrowed.

“Be quiet. Sleeping.” Junhyuk mumbled from above them, sleep still heavy in his voice.

Younghyun shook Jaehyung awake, hand firmly on his abdomen so he didn’t shoot up and hit his head on the top of the bunkbed. They didn’t always sleep in the same bed. However, Jaehyung’s was on the floor and he didn’t find it very comfortable. He often crawled into Younghyun’s bed and they’d squish together until one of Jaehyung’s various sleep habits woke them up. It didn’t really bother Younghyun. He didn’t really mind. He didn’t know why. Sleep had been such a precious commodity to him in the last three or so years. But never when it came to Jaehyung.

Jaehyung looked around confused before settling on Younghyun. “Was I?” He mumbled, still sleep heavy. Younghyun just nodded in reply, running his hands through his hair and pushing it out of his face.

Instead of bothering Junhyuk more he gestured for them to leave. They stumbled from the bed, kicking the sheets off that had already ended up around their ankles during the night. Younghyun’s shirt was sticking to his back and beads of sweat were slipping down Jaehyung’s face. They made it to the kitchen, immediately heading for the fridge. 

“So…” Younghyun started.

“I don’t know.” Jaehyung shrugged in response. He never remembered what he was dreaming about that would cause him to be talking in his sleep, often switching between languages he wasn’t entirely fluent in.

“You’re getting better at Korean.” Younghyun joked.

“Ha ha ha.” Jaehyung replied with a dry mocking laugh.

“I think you’re even getting the hang of Japanese.” Younghyun offered. Jaehyung wasn’t impressed.

The silence settled over them as Younghyun began pouring glasses of water and getting out some fruit. Once their morning snack was prepared and Younghyun was faced with the silence that is a morning Jaehyung. Neither of them were morning people. Jaehyung especially didn’t like too many words in the morning. His brain wasn’t up for much processing yet.

“He’s moving in tomorrow.” He tried instead.

“Yeah, it’s for the best.” Jaehyung shrugged, still clearly waking up, squinting as he didn’t have his glasses. “Dowoon is nice, it’ll be fine.” He said, attempting to ease Younghyun’s concern.

“It sucks, really.” Younghyun murmured.

“We needed a drummer.” Jaehyung said instead.

Before Younghyun could reply to that, Sungjin walked in with a sleepy Wonpil trailing behind him. Sungjin was awake, showered and dressed. He looked alive and happy to be it. Younghyun found himself smiling at the thought. Sungjin had been so stressed the last few months and then with the announcement of a new member, it was nice to see him more relaxed and rested. Wonpil on the other hand looked like he rolled off the wrong side of the bed, his hair sticking up due to the left-over product in his hair, something that happened to Jaehyung more often than not. Jaehyung was chuckling quietly to himself as Wonpil narrowed his eyes at him.

“Wonpil-ssi,” Jaehyung snorted. “Sleep well?”

Wonpil moved on to the fridge, ignoring Jaehyung’s attempt at teasing him.

“You guys should get ready, management called. They’re bringing Dowoon-ssi over soon.” Sungjin’s words seemed to shock Wonpil awake.

“I’ll wake Junhyuk.” Younghyun huffed, leaving Jaehyung and Sungjin in the kitchen as Wonpil hurried to their shared bathroom.

 

**X X X**

 

Blood was pumping through Younghyun’s ears. Everything felt a little hazy. His eyes took their time getting used to the dimmer light back stage after being subjected to the near blinding light on stage. Performing gave him such a rush. He felt high. Like he could do anything. That didn’t stop him from stumbling to the couch they had in their dressing room.

 Wonpil came squealing into the room, dragging a shy Dowoon with him. Wonpil had made it his personal mission to make Dowoon as comfortable in their group as possible. It hadn’t been that long since he joined. Jaehyung and Junhyuk followed, bright smiles on their faces as they took a seat as well. Younghyun could hear Sungjin’s voice down the hall, still too hazy to register what he was saying.

 They’d done it. It’d been a few days since they debuted, but their debut stage made it feel so much more official. Getting to see and hear the fans made everything so real. They’d done.

 Jaehyung plopped down next to him, subtly leaning into him. “We’re twining.” He mumbled, snarky.

 “Shut up.” Younghyun elbowed him. Jaehyung had ditched his glasses, rubbing at his dry eyes. They did match, oddly enough, by complete accident. Jaehyung was from California and therefore his concept involved a bottle of bleach. Jaehyung pulled off blond really well. Younghyun had whispered as much to him late at night when no one could see the blush across Jaehyung’s cheeks.

 Younghyun had a more colorful concept. He was the rapper, they wanted to make him stand out more. For some reason, they only bleached his hair for the debut with promises of every color of the rainbow to follow with each comeback. He wasn’t complaining, but Jaehyung was right, they were ‘twining’ now with Jaehyung having ditched his thick rimmed glasses.

 “Don’t be mean, let me lay on you.” Jaehyung whined.

 “ _Don’t be mean_.” Younghyun mimicked, his voice going an octave higher to imitate Jaehyung’s voice.

 “Dowoonie is supposed to be the maknae, not you two.” Wonpil pointed out.

 “Go away, Wonpil.” Jaehyung groaned, throwing his head back, having given up on laying on Younghyun.

 “ _Go away._ ” Younghyun mimicked again.

 “Do it again!” Jaehyung hollered.

 Before Younghyun could open his mouth to mock Jaehyung again, “Children,” Sungjin deadpanned, effectively shutting everyone up. Not that Dowoon or Junhyuk had been participating. That didn’t seem to stop Dowoon’s ears from turning a bright red as he shrunk behind Wonpil. “Eat that with a napkin.” Sungjin nagged Wonpil.

 “Yes dad!” Wonpil laughed.

“Just get changed so we can go.” Sungjin grumbled.

“Our poor leader.” Jaehyung chuckled, hiding his face in Younghyun’s arm to avoid the glare Sungjin was sending him.

Junhyuk was the first off the couch and Younghyun was reluctant to follow. His bed did sound nice however. Especially if he could convince Jaehyung to nap with him until dinner.

 

**X X X**

 

Jaehyung woke to the bed empty beside him. As a matter of fact, he woke at an empty room. The soft breathing that usually indicated Junhyuk was asleep was nowhere to be found. And Younghyun wasn’t tucked in next to Jaehyung like he had been for the last few nights as it had gotten colder.

 Instead, Jaehyung found Younghyun leaning over the stove in the kitchen at five in the morning. “What are you doing?” he asked, launching himself on to the counter to sit comfortably while watching Younghyun.

 “Cooking pork belly?” Younghyun whispered, keeping his voice low as to not wake anyone else.

 “Any particular reason why, at five in the morning?” He inquired, smirking as he did.

 “Was gonna expire soon.” Younghyun said, as if that explained it.

“Bri, you’re gonna puke trying to eat all that.” Jaehyung pointed out as the meat sizzled in the pan.

“Hmm, help me then.”

“Obviously.” Jaehyung agreed. “Why are you up?”

“Heard Junhyuk when he left. I was having a dream about pork belly.” Younghyun lowered the heat to a simmer before looking up at Jaehyung who was perched on the counter next to him.

“Were you actually stress dreaming about pork belly?” Jaehyung guffawed.

“It’s not funny. I was in a pork belly car, and there were pork belly clouds and pork belly birds and I was so hungry, but I couldn’t eat any of the pork belly.” Younghyun pouted, pulling out plates as Jaehyung’s laughter followed.

“Oh my god, Bri, really?” He choked.

“Shut up, it stressed me out.”

“No seriously, you couldn’t eat any of the pork belly because it was your car and if you ate it you’d be stranded. I’m trying to imagine you chasing a pork belly bird, crying about how hungry you are.” Jaehyung was laughing so hard he slipped off the counter and nearly stumbled to the floor.

“Could you stop imagining me struggling and just eat the damn food I made for you.” Younghyun grumbled.

“Wow, Bri.” Jaehyung sighed, settling down. “I’ve never had someone make pork belly for me for breakfast. Marry me?” Jaehyung joked.

“Okay.” Younghyun agreed.

“What?” Jaehyung froze.

“What?” Younghyun asked back, looking unfazed. “I accept your proposal, I’ll cook the pork belly, you do the laundry.” Younghyun smirked at Jaehyung’s gapping mouth. “Would you like me to feed you too?” He teased.

Before Jaehyung had a comeback at the ready the door to their dorm opened and in walked Junhyuk, giving both of them a confused look. “What are you guys doing awake?” He asked, assessing the food on their plate.

“Where did you go?” Younghyun threw back at him.

“Nowhere.” Junhyuk shrugged.

“I guess then we aren't awake.” Jaehyung added in.

“Huh?” Junhyuk’s brows drew together in confusion. “I can see you, you guys are awake.”

“And you just came back from somewhere.” Jaehyung threw back.

“Just drop it.” Junhyuk mumbled, moving around them and to the fridge.

“It’s a girl, right?” Younghyun asked. Junhyuk stiffened immediately. “You’re putting the band at risk. We just debuted. We can’t take that kind of scandal.”

“I know what I’m doing.” He replied, “You guys are one to talk.” And with that hanging in the air Junhyuk left, immediately escaping into their shared room.

“He’s going to bring us all down, isn’t he?” Jaehyung asked, solemnly staring at his pork belly, not hungry anymore.

Younghyun didn’t have an answer for that. He hoped not.

 

**X X X**

 

Younghyun slammed the studio door behind him. He knew his members were close on his trail, but that didn’t matter. Perhaps a slammed door to the face would cue them into leaving him alone. He had a half a mind to rush back to their dorm and—

 And what? Beg, cry, yell? Junhyuk had never listened to him before. He doubted he would start now. Everyone said it was on his terms. That Junhyuk was leaving because he wanted to. That was a blatant lie and anyone with eyes in that meeting would have understood the message. He broke the rules, so he’s gone, just like that. And Younghyun wanted to smash every instrument around him until their shattered band was in pieces.

 “Younghyun-ah?” Sungjin’s voice slipped in through the cracked open door. “Younghyun-ah, let’s talk?” Sungjin tried. He didn’t want to hear any of it. Just wanted to be alone.

 “I’ve got this.” Jaehyung piped in. “You guys head back. I’ll bring Younghyun back to the dorms later, no worries.” It was that soft reassuring smile that convinced Wonpil, Dowoon and Sungjin to back off and leave them alone for now.

Younghyun. It felt weird hearing his name coming from Jaehyung. In all this time Jaehyung has really only called him Brian and teasingly referred to him as his stage name. Younghyun felt foreign, almost wrong coming out of Jaehyung’s mouth. He’d have to discreetly inform Jaehyung to only refer to him in nicknames from now on.

“It kind of feels like the universe is out to get us, doesn’t it?” Jaehyung sighed, taking a seat and waiting for Younghyun to calm down.

“This fucking sucks.” Younghyun groaned, finally sitting down next to Jaehyung.

“We aren’t disbanding, okay? This isn’t gonna be the final nail in the coffin.” Jaehyung attempted to offer some comfort.

“Fuck this.” He seethes.

“Bri,” Jaehyung whines, trying to get Younghyun’s attention.

“No, it won’t be the final nail because you know what will finally kill this group?”

Jaehyung didn’t want to take the bait, but he had a feeling Younghyun was gonna tell him whether he asked or not. “What?” He whispered instead.

“Us. You and me. Cause Junhyuk was fucking right. We’re hypocrites. Sneaking behind everyone’s backs just to kiss. We’re gonna get caught and take the whole band down with us. It was never him and that fan, it’s us.” And Younghyun wasn’t shocked to find tears spilling down his cheeks.

He had worked so hard to debut with Day6 and JYP had found out about the fan. Found out who Junhyuk had been sneaking out to see. And JYP was going to find out about them. Find out that they just shared a bed at this point. That whenever Younghyun made food he made extra for Jaehyung. And when they were alone in the studio Younghyun would let Jaehyung shove him up against the wall and press into him, leaving kisses wherever he could find free skin. And they had worked so hard to debut, but he and Jaehyung were just throwing it all away.

“So what if we kill Day6?” Jaehyung breathed, scooting in closer to Younghyun to cup his face, brushing away the tears trickling down his face. Jaehyung’s hand were large, bigger than Younghyun’s and they fit over his face so nicely, so warmly. Younghyun couldn’t help but lean in to Jaehyung and all the gangly awkward comfort he offers. “Don’t for a minute tell me what we have is wrong. We’re worth it Bri, we are.” His voice quiet and smooth, wrapping tight around Younghyun.

“We’re worth it.” He mumbles back, so exhausted.

“Bri, I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you. You know that, right? I love you.” Jaehyung pressed his words into the side of Younghyun’s head, just below his hair line where his lips were pressing into his skin. Younghyun shivered at the words.

“I know. I know.” He murmured, soft against Jaehyung’s exposed neck. “I love you. I love you. I love you so much.” And Younghyun was crying again, maybe he had never stopped.

“BriBri,” Jaehyung cupped his face again, cradling Younghyun so gently between his hands. “You’re breaking my heart.” And Jaehyung presses their foreheads together, eliminating the space that had been between them for years now. “I don’t want to wait anymore. You’re worth it. I don’t want to be afraid of the consequences anymore, not when you’re all I want.”

“Jae,” Younghyun sobbed, pulling back and getting some space between them. He rubbed furiously at his eyes, trying to wipe all the tears away. “Jae, I—” Younghyun wanted nothing more than Jaehyung, but he was so afraid of what would happen when their happy bubble popped. Would Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon defend them, stick by them? Would their fans, their My Days turn on them? Would South Korea shun them?

Would they regret it in the end?

“Bri, it’s just you and I, please?” Jaehyung scooted closer again, still leaving space for Younghyun to escape if he so wished.

“Jae, you remain in me.” Younghyun’s words punched a wet laugh from Jaehyung as he remembered the painstaking nights the two of them spent working on the lyrics for Habit.

“You became my habit.” He replies, reaching out to grab a hold of Younghyun. His hand securely gripping the back of Younghyun’s neck, he drags them together and presses himself against Younghyun. Presses his lips against Younghyun’s wet cheek, and presses in between his legs just to maximize every point of contact. 

“Can I kiss you, hyung?” Younghyun asks, toothy grin as Jaehyung groans in response, quickly nodding anyway. It was never fireworks when they kissed. It didn’t feel like the solution to their problems. But Jaehyung was firm against Younghyun and he was soft and maybe a little sickly at times, but with Jaehyung against him he knew they’d always stick by each other. And maybe their romance wouldn’t last. Maybe this spark would die and never become the fireworks that Hollywood teased them with. Still, he’d remain by Jaehyung’s side. No one knew him better. Even if the love dulled with time, they’d remain best friends. Younghyun could always be confident in that.

Jaehyung soon lifted off of Younghyun, separating their lips in the process. “Together.” he whispered.

“Just between us, right?” Younghyun asked, threading his fingers through Jaehyung’s dry bristly bleach damaged hair.

“This is just for us. No one needs to know. And when they find out, it’ll be on our terms.” Jaehyung confirmed. So maybe they just agreed to date in secret for maybe the rest of their lives. Somehow, that didn’t bother Younghyun in the slightest. They’d tell people when they were ready. And if they were never ready then so be it. This was for them and no one else for as long as they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys want that epilogue, if not, this will be the ending to the story since it's all I really planned. But I do have an idea for an epilogue that may give more closure if you want that?
> 
> References:
> 
> 1\. So I don't remember where I got this information from, but Jaehyung sleep talks sometimes and he does it in multiple languages. Languages he is not fluent in, lol. 
> 
> 2\. I totally got the idea of Brian mimicking Jae from this [video](https://youtu.be/ZsMHB7ipM_U). Go to the one minute mark if you want to see the exact moment that inspired it, but totally watch the whole thing.
> 
> 3\. And I remember from one of their appearances on the ASC, Sungjin was asked why he is always nagging the maknae line and I just love awkward dad Sungjin. I think Sungjin even complains about crumbs at some point.
> 
> 4\. I'd like to remind everyone that Brian thinks of himself as only being talented in sleeping and eating and god, I hate him! Why is he like this??? Younghyun you are so damn talented!!!
> 
> 5\. This whole thing with pork belly comes from a story that Jae and Brian were telling during their [Vlive](https://www.vlive.tv/video/136338?channelCode=F4F147) together. I just want to say that Jaehyungparkian has been a pretty dead ship. Like there is just no content whatsoever, this Vlive gave me life. It breathed air back into Jaehyungparkian and I am living for it. I missed my OTP so damn much. Also the dream about pork belly is a dream a friend (not my friend anymore) of mine had about chicken nuggets.
> 
> 6\. So like, the rumor is, Junhyuk was kicked out of Day6 and JYP because he was dating a fan and there was backlash, but the official reason was Junhyuk decided to leave on his own terms and I highly doubt Junhyuk was controlling any of the situation, but whatever...
> 
> 7\. And of course I reference lyrics from their song Habit, because I've used the lyrics for all of the titles in this story.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)


	5. I Haven’t Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come together where it all started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! This story is officially done! I hope you all enjoy this cute fluffy ending of my two favorite dorks. Title is from the Day6 song Habits. Ya know, Habits is like a sad break up song...oh well.
> 
> But did ya'll see that Day6 got their first and second win??? I'm freaking living. Maybe I had a breakdown on twitter...

**X 2018 X**  

 

_Achoo!_

Younghyun blinked in surprise. Did that just happen? He slowly reached up to his face and wiped the snot from his chin and neck. Did that just happen?

“Bri,” Jaehyung snickered, losing his balance and falling completely on top of Younghyun.

“You just _sneezed_ on me?” Younghyun hissed, not sure if he wanted to shove Jaehyung off of him or continue what they had started.

Jaehyung wiggled his hips, still laying on top of Younghyun. He let out a groan before quickly grabbing Jaehyung’s twiggy hips and holding him still. “No, you just sneezed on me, I don’t think I want to continue.” Younghyun groaned again as Jaehyung thrust his hips again. “Stop that.” Younghyun whined.

“Aw, BriBri, I’m sorry.” Jaehyung cooed. “You know I’m allergic to everything, I didn’t mean to. It’s probably these sheets.”

“No, get out of me, I’m not in the mood anymore.” Younghyun pouted, pushing at Jaehyung’s bony shoulder.

“And my boner is dead.” Jaehyung sighed, moving off of Younghyun and pulling out. “Sorry.” He snorted again.

“You’re an idiot.” Younghyun groaned, sitting up and feeling a little gross. “You’re taking allergy pills before we do this again.”

“What?” Jaehyung gasped. “No, that’s a total mood killer. Imagine us, making out, I got my hand in your pants, and you’re moaning, Jae, Jae, Jae and then I’m like, hold up, got take my allergy pills. Total mood killer!” He exasperates.

“Again, you’re an idiot.” Younghyun sighs. “You think sneezing on me isn’t a mood killer? Try again.”

Jaehyung concedes, “Fine.”

“Good. I’m taking a shower.” Younghyun gets up off the bed. “And no, you aren’t joining me.”

Jaehyung groans and collapse back on the bed. Hotels were nice. He could watch Younghyun walking around, naked, without a worry that one of their members, or worse, their manager could walk in. They could be so free within these walls. Didn’t have to worry about keeping their voices down and didn’t have to get dressed to sneak into the shower together. Going on tour was possibly the best thing they’ve ever done.

He grabbed his boxers and made quick work of getting dressed. Out of all the times to have an allergic reaction. Jaehyung sighed before grabbing his room key and making it back to his own room that was in between Younghyun’s and Dowoon’s rooms. He was going to have to make it up to Younghyun.

Freshly showered and in clean clothes, Younghyun wasn’t surprised to see Jaehyung gone. That should teach him to sneeze on him again. Their sex life was certainly interesting. Most of the time they spent it bickering. Arguing who got to top and who got to bottom. Younghyun would never forget the time they played rock paper scissors to decide and Wonpil and Dowoon had walked in and then promptly decided to play as well. It had been an instant boner killer. Yeah, they had an interesting sex life. One you’d expect from two best friends that spent the majority of the time bickering and teasing each other.

Snatching his key card, he made his way to Jaehyung’s room, which was just next door. Jaehyung answered with damp hair and a towel around his waist. Younghyun merely poked him aside. “You wanna go grab some food. I can see your ribs.”

“Bri, no, wanna cuddle.” Jaehyung whined instead.

“Yeah, alright you baby.” Younghyun dropped on to the bed and waited for Jaehyung to join him. It was times like this when Younghyun was glad he was bigger than Jaehyung. Yeah, Jaehyung was a tall bean pole, but he was so fragile. Younghyun could wrap tight around him and keep him secure in his embrace. And that is how they fell asleep for their afternoon nap, knowing in an hour their manager would be banging down the door because they were on tour and had a sound check.

 

**X X X**

 

Jaehyung was buzzing. They were sitting in a van, the five of them and on their way back to the hotel. Younghyun was up in the front with Sungjin; Jaehyung had the maknae line squished next to him in the third row. Jaehyung was buzzing. Something about playing in a big concert venue in his hometown was getting to him. At this moment, he could do anything.

It was nearly midnight. Jaehyung had snuck into Younghyun’s room, as he generally does now that they all have separate rooms in their new dorm. The tradition carried over to hotel rooms and Jaehyung was quick to get into Younghyun’s bed, no matter the city they were in.

“You’re excitable.” Younghyun murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

“I’m excited.” He smiled into Younghyun’s shoulder, pressing his body closer to the furnace that is Younghyun.

“Because were in LA, together, after all these years, preforming?” Younghyun asked, despite knowing the answer.

“Yeah, this is where it all began. We’re back and together.” Jaehyung was starting to come down from his adrenaline rush.

“Yeah, together.” Younghyun agreed.

“Marry me?” Jaehyung asked, still pressed into Younghyun’s side.

“Okay,” He hummed. “When?”

“Now, tomorrow. We have one more day here. Marry me.” Younghyun froze at Jaehyung’s words.

“You want to get legally married tomorrow?” Younghyun attempted to sit them up, struggled to get Jaehyung to move.

“Yes please. We’ll go to the court house; I’ll buy you a pretty ring and we’ll get married in the city we met in.” Jaehyung explained.

“You’re serious?” Younghyun was starting to sweat, his stomach tightening painfully.

“Yeah, I wanna marry you.” Jaehyung finally sat up, taking in the nervous posture of his best friend. “Hey, hey.” He soothed, taking Younghyun into his arms. “No pressure, I promise. If you don’t want to that’s okay.”

“I do. I want to, but it won’t be legal in Korea. What if the government thinks it’s an immigration ploy and don’t we need witnesses?” Younghyun sucked in a deep breath before he stumbled straight into panicking. “Why did you spring this on me right now?”

“Okay, hold on, calm down. Let’s not worry about the immigration thing. This is just for us. We’ll probably live in South Korea for the rest of our lives and we’ll get married there when its legal. But I still want to get married here. And then maybe one day we can throw a huge wedding and invite all of South Korea’s A listers.” Jaehyung was getting a little ahead of himself. “As for witnesses, I don’t know if you’re ready, but I am. I want to tell our members and maybe they’ll come with us tomorrow?”

“Holy crap, you’re serious. You want to tell Sungjin?” It’s not that he didn’t think Sungjin would support them like he thought Wonpil and Dowoon would, it’s just Sungjin is their leader and it feels very different then telling the maknae line.

“Yeah, I’m ready. I want them to know. We aren’t on the verge of disbanding anymore. Actually, we’re on a world tour in America, Bri. We can do this. I think our members will support us.” And Jaehyung was serious.

“Do you think they’re still awake?” Younghyun grabbed his phone and opened their group chat. “I’ll text them.”

“Now? We’re doing this now?” Jaehyung made a little screeching noise. “Okay, let’s do it.” Younghyun chuckled at the complete 180 but texted the group chat anyway, asking them to come to his room.

Within the next twenty minutes a sleepy Dowoon being dragged by a less sleepy Wonpil made it into Younghyun’s room. Sungjin soon followed, he took a seat in the desk chair. Wonpil and Dowoon snuggled their way into Younghyun’s bed. Jaehyung found himself pushed to the bottom of the bed.

“Okay, what couldn’t wait till morning?” Sungjin finally asked, his voice piercing the silence that was beginning to settle in amongst the five of them.

“Ah,” Younghyun clears his throat, fidgeting a little at the edge of the bed. This had been Jaehyung’s idea. He was ready to tell them. Now it fell to his shoulders, of course it did. “Hyung and I wanted to tell you guys something, ‘cause we want to do something tomorrow and we were hoping you’d guys join us?” Younghyun’s voice squeaked right at the end.

“And?” Wonpil prompted, not bothering to make eye contact with either Jaehyung or Younghyun. He remained buried in Younghyun’s bed, Dowoon squeezed in beside him, voice muffled by the pillows.

Jaehyung reached for Younghyun across the bed. Urging him forward and over the maknae line’s legs. Sungjin’s eyes widened as their fingers intertwined. They weren’t subtle, they never had been. Sungjin wasn’t surprised at the display of affection. Jaehyung and Younghyun often only did it with each other. And Wonpil. Everyone give Wonpil affection. What had caused his eyes to widen was the intent. He’d never seen Jaehyung reach for Younghyun like that in all their time together. So sure and so nervous. Jaehyung had never reached out for someone with the intent to seek comfort. It felt far too intimate to be seeing. And Sungjin suddenly realized what was happening. Younghyun could see it so clearly written across his face.

_Fuck, why is this so hard?_

“We’re dating.” Jaehyung finally breathes. 

Dowoon lets out a loud groan, finally lifting from the covers. He rubs at his eyes, blinking rapidly as if to clear them. He looks tired. “No one is surprised and this could have waited until tomorrow. Can I please go back to bed?” Dowoon whines.

“Yah, brat!” Jaehyung flails, letting go of Younghyun and nearly falling backwards of the edge of the bed. “This is important.”

“Can’t we do this tomorrow, though?” Wonpil whines, not lifting himself from the pillows like Dowoon had.

Younghyun ignores their whining and turns to Sungjin. “You guys knew?”

“I mean, yeah.” Sungjin reddens at the attention now on him. “It’s not like you guys are particularly subtle. Dowoon shared a room with you two.”

“When did you guys know?” Younghyun asks, sending a glance at Jaehyung to find him particularly pale.

“Well, we don’t know. It’s not like we were ever confident about it. It was clear the first-time you guys met that there was something between you. I don’t really have a time pin pointed for when I realized it developed further.” Sungjin shrugged, still very red at all the attention.

 “Now that you guys are being open. When did it happen?” Wonpil asks, sitting up finally.

“I guess…” Younghyun looked to Jaehyung for help but only found him still incredible pale and silent. “Technically, after Junhyuk left. Jae and I just…yeah.” Younghyun awkwardly shut his mouth.

“Technically?” Wonpil pushed.

“Brian and I met in 2010, long before Day6 was an idea.” Jaehyung finally speaks up.

 “That makes so much sense!” Sungjin jumps up. “Oh my god, no wonder! That’s crazy.” He takes a seat, looking so much more relaxed.

“Yeah, wow.” Wonpil breathes, nodding along.

“How?” Dowoon asks.

“How did we meet?” Younghyun clarifies. Dowoon nods in response.

“Bri was on a field trip and very lost when I offered my assistance.” Jaehyung explained, finally some color coming back into his face.

“You only assisted in getting me more lost.” Younghyun adds. 

“Hey!” Jaehyung squeaks. “I got you back to your hotel.”

“That took hours.” Younghyun pointed out. He only got a pout in response. Jaehyung was going to get a kiss for that later when everyone has left, Younghyun decides.

“Since we’re sharing,” Wonpil cuts in. “I’m gay.”

Everyone blinks at Wonpil who has gone red at his confession.

“Now, no one is surprised about that one, Pil-ah.” Jaehyung finally says. “That was kind of obvious.”

Wonpil huffed. “Just wanted to share.” He mumbles.

Dowoon chuckles, rolling over into Wonpil. “I don’t really have anything to share.” He adds.

 Everyone looks to Sungjin, expecting him to add to their impromptu group sharing session. Sungjin shrugs. He didn’t have much to share either.

 “So, that’s not actually what we wanted to talk about.” Younghyun attempts to grab their attention again.

That grabs Sungjin’s attention. “We’re glad you guys are taking this well.” Jaehyung adds.

“So,” Younghyun starts. “We want to, um…”

_Fuck, this is hard._

“We’re gonna do something tomorrow and we want you guys to come, ‘cause you guys are our friends and it would mean a lot to us and—”

“So,” Younghyun cuts Jaehyung’s ramble off. “We’re going to get married tomorrow and I’d really like for you guys to be there.”

There is an audible silence over the room.

“That’s…” Wonpil starts.

“Unexpected.” Dowoon finishes.

“You guys are serious about this?” Sungjin asks. Both Younghyun and Jaehyung nod in response. “I guess we should go google what we need. Where are you doing this?”

“Court house.” Jaehyung squeaks.

“This is going to be a secret, right?” Wonpil asks.

“Yeah, this is just between us.” Jaehyung confirms. 

“I think the fandom will implode when they hear about this.” Dowoon groans. 

“They’re not going to hear about it.” Jaehyung is firm in his response.

“You guys won’t be a secret forever. One day My Days are gonna know and on that day Jaepil stans will be heartbroken.” Wonpil sighs.

“They’ll get over it.” Younghyun grumbles.

“Do you guys have rings?” Sungjin asks.

“No,” Younghyun sighs. “We’ll have to buy that tomorrow.”

“Okay, I’m going back to my room to figure out how this is going to work.” Sungjin says, standing up.

“I guess I could go back to sleep.” Dowoon mumbles. “’Night, hyungs.” 

Wonpil stands up after them. “See you tomorrow!” Wonpil wraps both of them in a hug before leaving for his own room.

“That went well.” Jaehyung decides.

Without any warning Younghyun leans in, presses his lips against Jaehyung with a loud smack before pulling away. Jaehyung just blinks at him. “You’re cute.” Younghyun says, curling into his blankets.

“Love you.” Jaehyung mumbles, following Younghyun’s lead and curling into his blankets as well. Curling even closer to Younghyun, soaking in all the warmth his body offers.

 

**X X X**

 

On the following day, maybe Jaehyung slips a white gold band across Younghyun’s third finger on his left hand. And maybe Younghyun takes Jaehyung’s left hand and slips a matching rose gold band across his third finger. They know the fans are going to point out matching rings, and maybe some of them will even guess what the rings mean. But this is for them and if they whisper ‘I do,’ no one has to know. Except Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon and the man officiating the wedding. They’ll know and it’ll make it that much more real. And maybe one day they’ll stand in front of a crowd in South Korea and say ‘I do.’ But a lot has to change for that to happen. For now, this is all they need. Each other and their members, their best friends.

 

And maybe Jaehyung will call his mom once they’ve left the state of California and she can only yell at him on the phone instead of in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was thinking, I love Minsung. Do you know what/who Minsung is? It is the ship name for Minho and Jisung of Stray Kids. I freaking love those two boys. So, I was thinking. I may write a sequel/spinoff of this story for Minsung. Same universe, the focus is on Minsung and Jaehyungparkian come to the rescue to comfort their poor confused little label mates. Idk, anyone interested in a Minsung spinoff?
> 
> References:
> 
> 1\. This takes place in November of 2018, that is when Day6 was in LA for their Youth Tour.
> 
> 2\. Poor Jae has so many allergies. We learned so much about his allergies on this episode of [Weekly Idol](https://youtu.be/dP7mvsfWH68). We also learned about Jae's inability to gain weight. He's a noodle.
> 
> 3\. I'm kind of sad that Jaehyungparkian are no longer roommates. But I'm also glad they got a dorm upgrade. Those boys deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)
> 
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)
> 
> [Carrd](https://moonglider.carrd.co)


End file.
